With storage systems, one performance metric of interest is the system's ability to tolerate a failure, for example in a drive and/or blocks on a drive. Some types of storage systems are not (as an example) able to recover all of the stored data if two drives and one or more blocks on a third drive fail. New storage systems and/or techniques which are able to recover from this scenario (or, to put it more generally, improve the failure tolerance of existing storage systems) would be desirable. Furthermore, it would also be desirable if some configurations or embodiments of the new storage systems and/or techniques also improved the storage capacity (e.g., by fitting more data into the same amount of raw storage).